


Verses

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst probably, F/M, Gen, Hatake Kakashi-centric, I Tried, Instead of being ninjas they know parkour, KakaObi Week 2019, Kakashi accidently adopts children, Kakashi was overprepared, M/M, Zombies, nothing is really described much, tfw the story started out good and turned into a mess at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: “Oh thank God! Kakashi- Have you-” It was Rin. Her voice was panicked, nearly breaking, but he could hear her stop breathing as someone pounded on a door. She took a shuddering breath and started whispering, “I'm in the hospital right now, something is terribly wrong.” The pounding got louder and he could hear screaming. He sat up quickly, suddenly wide awake.“Rin, what is going on?” The wound of her breathing only got louder, more urgent.





	Verses

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11; Utopia | Dystopia

It was early morning when his phone began to buzz without pause, waking him up on his free day. He groaned, the sound muffled by his pillow, at the incessant chiming. How annoying. He forced himself up just enough to glare at his (still buzzing) phone before grabbing it and answering.

“What?” He hissed, voice hoarse.

“Oh thank God! Kakashi- Have you-” It was Rin. Her voice was panicked, nearly breaking, but he could hear her stop breathing as someone pounded on a door. She took a shuddering breath and started whispering, “I'm in the hospital right now, something is terribly wrong.” The pounding got louder and he could hear screaming. He sat up quickly, suddenly wide awake.

“Rin, what is going on?” The wound of her breathing only got louder, more urgent.

“I- I don't know. People started coming in saying they felt really, really bad and-” Her voice broke at the sound of glass breaking. “A-and, then they started dropping like _flies._ ”

“ _Rin._ ”

“R-right.. They- They um.. They started coming _back._ ” What? “It- It’s like those zombie apocalypse scenarios- they look t-terrible and-”

“Where are you?”

“..I ran into a safe room, but I don't… I don’t think the door will stay up much longer, Kakashi-kun.. I can hear wood breaking and I don’t- I don't know what to do!”

“Rin, listen to me. You are safe for now, can you find any exits other than the door?” He could hear the sound of movement.

“There is a… There is a window. But I'm on the third floor, I could break something!”

“Rin, I know for a fact that you used to do professional parkour. It'll be just like that, take a deep breath..” He heard her do so, “Open the window.” The window slid open and the sound of screams got louder. “Find the safest way down.”

“Kakashi…” Her tone wobbled and he knew that if he didn't do something, she would probably do something terribly risky like staying inside the room.

“You can do it,” Her breath hitched, “I believe in you.” He heard the sound of the door breaking and guttural noises.

“Okay..”

The tone went dead.

He prayed to gods that he didn't believe in, prayed that she would be safe, and grabbed the backpack that he used to use for college- the one that was waterproof and easy to carry. He had a fanny pack (also waterproof, he didn't like the idea of using something that _wasn't_ waterproof) somewhere and a solar panel phone charger that cost him thirty bucks. He stocked up all his backup phone chargers just in case the one he had on him would break.

He was so glad that he bought all those survival kits, they had manuals and lots of useful items that he didn't really think he would need. He tried to ignore the sounds of screams that seemed to get louder, the panicked voices.

“Alexa, call Minato.”

“Calling Minato.” He packed non-perishables into his backpack, taking along flint and steel just in case his lighters ran out of fuel. He tried to compose himself as the sounds of screams got closer.

“Kakashi?” The voice was distorted. “Are you alright, you never call-”

“You need to get out of wherever you are, go home and don't stop for anyone, even if they look terrible-”

“What is this about?”

“Just- Go get Kushina and Naruto, pack up everything essential. Make sure to call Obito and make sure he's alright, tell him to do the same. Non-perishables. Pack all of your non-perishables, including ramen. You'll know what to do.”

“Kakashi?”

“Stay safe.”

“Wai-” He pressed the button that hung up on him and tried not to cry. He needed to make sure everyone would be safe.

Sliding his phone and money- who knew if he'd need it later- into his fanny pack before clipping it around his waist and grabbing his swiss army knife.

The door came down and he turned to see dead people walking. Shit, Rin wasn't joking. It wasn't like he doubted that she was scared, he just didn't actually expect zombies.

Too bad he didn't have a gun.

Instead, he slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his weatherproof jacket, opening his window and jumping down onto the fire exit.

 

Abandoned cars were everywhere.

They littered the streets, doors open and, more often than not, windows broken. He walked carefully, trying to avoid the shards of glass and puddles of blood. He adjusted his backpack and duly noted that he should have gone hiking more often, it would have helped him a lot. There was no use trying to change the past, though, so he continued to explore.

The sound of crying caught his attention.

He bit his lip and debated checking if that person was alright. The zombies didn't seem to be able to make any specific noises, such as crying or speaking, but there was still a chance that maybe one of them could. Fuck it, he decided, examining the car in which the sounds were coming from. He opened the door back door and a child stared at him, horrified tears in his eyes.

Oh. Well, shit. He didn't bring anything children would like, it wasn't exactly the first thing on his mind, and he could tell that the kid would be hesitant to accept any help that he could offer. Yet, he couldn't just _leave_ the kid there. Who knew if one of the zombies would come back in search of something to eat? He didn't want to risk letting some child die because he didn't know how to deal with him. He took a deep breath and glanced behind him, checking for any movement.

Thankfully, there was none. He relaxed and looked to the child. Said child pressed himself against the window, raising his chin in an attempt to seem brave. “Hey,” Kakashi whispered, “Are you alright?” The child stared at him.

“...Momma told me not to talk to strangers.” He… Really should have expected that. How was he supposed to respond to that?

“Uh.. I'm Hatake Kakashi.”

“Ka...Kashi?” He nodded and checked behind him again before entering the car and closing the door.

“What's your name?”

“Uchiha Sasuke,” The kid whispered, shrinking in on himself. Uchiha. Another Uchiha. Obito's little cousin, at that.

“I know a Uchiha,” He said carefully, “His name is Obito. Do you know him?”

 

In the end, Kakashi ended up having Sasuke cling to him as if he was a koala. The Hatake frowned as he realized Sasuke was shivering. “Are you cold?” He asked softly, trying to remember if he brought anything that would warm the child up. The kid nodded and he noted the storm clouds that were rolling in.

Fuck.

 

They found refuge in a grocery store that had an unlocked back entrance. It was quiet there, he could hear none of the familiar groans that had haunted his travels. He relaxed immediately and started searching for clothes that would fit them, hopefully something weatherproof, and school bags that Sasuke could use to carry things that he'd need. (Look, if they were going to survive, they would need to carry things.)

 

Sasuke ended up finding a toy that he liked, a stuffed cat with red bows and green eyes, and Kakashi let him keep it, so long as Sasuke promised not to lose it. Sasuke clutched it ad if it was the only thing keeping him grounded and Kakashi couldn't help but think that Sasuke shouldn't have had to go through any of this.

He stole hard candies, some cans of soup, a couple spoons, a small pot to cook in, and wondered if his friends were alright.

 

He led Sasuke to an isle full of jackets and let him choose the ones that warmed him the most.

Kakashi stole a pair of fold-in umbrellas and put one into the dinosaur bag that Sasuke chose.

He found a box full of medical masks and put one on, offering one to the child sitting next to him.

Sasuke took it and glanced between Kakashi and the mask before nodding to himself and putting it on.

 

They found Obito a week later.

The relief at knowing he was alive had rushed to Kakashi’s head and left him dizzy as he pulled Obito close and scolded him gently, tears blurring his vision. “You idiot,” He cried into his shoulder, “You're late, I thought that you- that you..” Obito gave a lopsided smile and pressed their cheeks together.

“It's good to see you again, Bakashi.”

Sasuke watched this exchange awkwardly.

 

They ended up having to find another place to stay after the clouds started to fall and light winds became forceful. They took shelter in a car with open (and unlocked) doors and windows unbroken. Kakashi and Obito caught each other up on what had happened while they weren't together and leaned together. Sasuke climbed between them and curled into the warmth.

 

They found a young girl with pink hair. She had been hiding in a gas station, eating and drinking whatever was there when she needed to. She was a smart child and had made herself a makeshift bag out of a towel and stuffed it inside of a grocery bag just so that it wouldn't get wet. She had obviously been crying a lot- not that anyone could blame her- lips trembling, cheeks flushed, and eyes puffy.

Sasuke had been the first to approach her, doing nothing but offering his hand in silence.

She took it and another child had joined their group.

 

Kakashi offered the other two masks and they smiled before taking them, putting them on with little trouble.

 

The streets had been too quiet lately.

Kakashi tried not to let the silence unnerve him, but he could tell everyone else felt the same. A door opened and a man with golden hair stared at them with tears in his eyes.

“Minato?”

A smaller blonde boy ran up and Kakashi couldn't help but smile.

 

It took two more months before they found Rin. She had been doing the same thing they were and cried when she saw them, pulling them into a big hug.

 

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went well together. Kakashi watched them attempt to jump over a fence and wondered if teaching them parkour would be a smart idea.

 

Kushina was the one who found them three days later. She sprinted at them and tackled Minato with a hug. Naruto flopped on top of them and giggled with childish excitement.

 

It had been a year since Rin had called him in a panic, but it felt like it had been decades longer.

At some point, Obito and Kakashi had started to date each other. They didn't do much other than hold hands and comfort each other when something went wrong.

Still, it was a lot more than he would have hoped for.


End file.
